Our Gentle Sin
by greaserslady
Summary: The Mikaelsons roll into Beacon Hills with Klaus's latest progeny in tow. The young vampire meshes with the pack instantly, particularly a tall werewolf, much to her sire's chagrin. Isaac/OC
1. Chapter 1

Lily stared at her new high school with excitement, practically bouncing in the passenger seat of the shiny black Escalade. It was the first day of her junior year and she was itching to meet new people, specifically people her own age.

"Calm down, love," the drawling British accent of her guardian met her ears. She looked over to where he sat behind the steering wheel and grinned at him.

"I can't! I've been cooped up in that house all summer!" she reached for the backpack in the seat behind them, ready to spring from the car and rush into the school.

A strong hand around her arm halted her in place. Her eyes widened in surprise, then seeing the smirk on his face she sighed and sank down into her seat. It was best to let him say whatever he was planning on saying, lest he cause a scene.

"Darling, don't pout. You'll be inside becoming the most popular girl this pathetic town has ever seen in just a few moments." She giggled softly and ran a hand through her blonde locks, making sure they were orderly.

"Now, do you have your paperwork?" he asked.

She nodded and tapped her bag. "Enrollment forms, copies of my birth certificate and social security card, everything's all there."

"Are you hungry?"

"Nope, I ate this morning," she replied.

"Enough to last the day? You'll be around a lot of people, it could prove to be tempting..."

Lily leaned across the center console and placed a finger over the older man's lips. "I can do this. I'm not a baby anymore, daddy." She playfully pouted her lips at him.

With a chuckle he nodded his head. "No, you've certainly grown a lot in the past few months, haven't you? Maybe it could be the excellent company you keep while you're cooped up in the house?" He raised his eyebrows at her.

The younger woman gave an over-dramatic sigh. "You're right, you're right! I appreciate everything you've done for me in the past year. I love you more than I ever loved my real parents."

As tears pricked the girl's eyes, the man grasped the back of her neck and brought their foreheads together. "And I love you as if I've had you since you were a babe."

After a few moments he pulled away and said, "Go into that school and show them who Lily Mikaelson is, my love."

Once Niklaus's car was out of sight, Lily ascended the steps to enter the large brick building. Her short white skirt swished around her thighs as she walked to the office and her kitten heels clacked gently on the linoleum floor. Inside the school was a flurry of excitement and activity, as was any school on the first day of classes. Eyes moved over her with each step she took and, in the beginning, it would have bothered her. But after months of living with the Original family you became used to being the center of attention.

Not that any of these students had any idea who or what she was; they simply saw a new girl. In a town like Beacon Hills a new student was always cause for excitement and gossiping. With her enhanced hearing she was already catching bits of comments about her. The boys were allowing their libidos to control the flow of their conversations, remarking on her supernaturally-aided looks. The girls, naturally on the defense when presented with potential competition, were commenting on her clothes, hair, the car she'd arrived in. It was only a minor irritation to her. She knew as least some of them would eventually get over it and become friends with her. At least, she was hoping they would.

Finally arriving at the office, Lily got the attention of the secretary and handed over her papers. "I'm Lily Mikaelson. I just moved here."

"Well, perfect timing on your guardian's part," the kindly woman told her with a smile. She glanced over the papers to make sure everything was in order, then stepped around the desk to shake Lily's hand. "Welcome to Beacon Hills. I hope you like it here. I'll show you to your locker and homeroom."

Lily nodded and allowed the woman to direct her back into the hallway. They stopped halfway down the main hall so she could store her backpack in her locker, then went down a side hall to reach her homeroom. With a knock on the door to garner everyone's attention, the secretary announced her to the students and teacher. "Everyone, this is Lily Mikaelson. She just moved to Beacon Hills so make her feel welcome."

The teacher greeted her and pointed her in the direction of her seat, which had an agenda and schedule placed on it for her. She smiled and thanked her. As she drew closer to her seat, she noticed a tall, leanly muscular boy in the seat in front of hers. His eyes were already on hers, brows furrowed in confusion, when she caught his scent.

Werewolf.

She slid into her seat and leaned forward, not bothering to look at any of the papers she was currently smooshing under her elbows. "Hey," she whispered, not wanting anyone to overhear her. She couldn't believe her luck and was grinning like a lunatic. A supernatural was going to school with her!

He turned in his seat and she noticed he still had a confused look and was obviously straining to hear something. Abruptly one of his large hands caught hold of her wrist and held it firmly. She was shocked at his speed; she should have seen that coming a mile away.

"What are you doing?" she asked nervously.

"What are you?" he finally spoke, his big blue eyes looking straight into hers. It would be so easy for her to compel him right then. If he were human, she would. But he was like her, one of the outsiders in this world, and she was so excited to finally meet someone her age that could understand her on a level that the rest of the students couldn't possibly grasp.

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked with a chuckle. When his only response was to stare at her expectantly, she rolled her eyes. Leaning in close and holding up a folder so the kids in the next row couldn't see her face, she allowed her fangs to descend just the slightest. "I'm a vampire, you silly puppy."

* * *

"A vampire?!" A hyperactive boy named Stiles exclaimed, causing kids at other lunch tables to glance over at him. Scott, who was another werewolf, shushed him hurriedly. "Like with the fangs and drinking of blood and sleeping in coffins?! Wait, why are you out in the sun?"

Lily held up her right hand and showed them the dainty ring on her finger. "Daylight ring. It's infused with magic so we can be out during the day," she explained patiently. "And I have a very nice bed, thank you very much."

She was seated next to Isaac, the tall drink of water from homeroom, and across from his friends Scott and Stiles. After her reveal Isaac hadn't left her side. It turned out to be easy considering they had all of their classes together. As soon as the bell for lunch rang, he yanked her to sit with his friends, who apparently were privy to the supernatural world. Well, at least some of it.

"So you're immortal, right?" Isaac asked curiously. When you nodded he added, "So how old are you?"

"Seventeen," you answered honestly. They seemed surprised. Stiles deflated a bit like he was hoping you were centuries old.

"I can't believe you guys haven't met one before. Must be all of the werewolves."

"Why would that keep vampires away?" Scott questioned.

Lily shrugged. "Vampires and werewolves usually don't get along very well. Plus a werewolf's bite is deadly to a vampire."

"Seriously?" It was Isaac's turn to question her and she nodded. "That's good to know. I wonder why Derek hasn't told us."

"Are you really surprised?" Stiles questioned, to which Isaac shook his head.

"So Derek's what, your maker?" Lily asked them, happy to be the one doing the questioning now.

Scott shook his head. "I was bit by another Alpha. He turned Isaac, though."

Two new trays were set down on the table as a pair of girls sat with them. Lily remembered them from a few of her classes; Allison and Lydia. The brunette smiled at her warmly while the red-head tilted her head observantly. Clearly she didn't trust people very easily.

"Where did you move from, Lily?" Allison asked. It was the first non-vampire related question she'd been asked thus far.

"New York," she smiled, thinking back to the big city that was her hometown. It didn't hold the greatest memories for her, but she loved the city nonetheless. "Manhattan, to be more specific."

"Why would your parents want to leave New York to come to Beacon Hills?" Lydia asked with a frown.

Lily glanced down at her manicured nails for a moment. Her parents were a sore subject that she preferred to stay away from. "I'm here with my guardian and his family. My parents... Well, I never knew my father. He skipped out before my mom even knew she was pregnant. My mom died almost a year ago. She finally managed to drink herself to death."

Growing up with an alcoholic as a parent was never going to yield a great childhood. When said parent chooses to party with her friends instead of cooking meals for her child, it gets worse. Lily was struggling to maintain school and work enough hours to pay their bills when Klaus stumbled upon her. With a fake I.D. and a boss who operated outside the parameters of the law, she was able to get a job as an exotic dancer in a decent club. With one look (and she was pretty sure a little compelling), Klaus had her spilling her story right there on his lap.

It wasn't long after that a storm of crazy swept into her life. First, she found out that her boss catered mostly to supernatural clientele. Second, he attempted to sell her to the highest bidder, which swiftly ended with Klaus snapping his neck. And finally third, the police showed up at her apartment to tell her that her mother had been found dead in her car. With no relatives willing or able to take her in, she was set to be put into the system and become a ward of the state. When Klaus showed up once again and offered her eternal life she didn't consider 'no' to even be an option.

"I'm sorry," Allison said and the rest of the table echoed her sentiments. Lily smiled thankfully at them.

With a quick drum of her hands on the table, Lily changed the subject to a much happier one. "So, who's going to show me around town after school?"

* * *

A few hours later Lily was sitting in the back of Lydia's car while the red-head followed Stiles's Jeep to a local bowling alley. As soon as the bell that signaled the end of classes rang, the group had practically thrown her into the car. She was content to be pulled along into their group as if she'd always been there.

Allison fiddled with the radio from the passenger's seat until she hit the Top 40 station and in an instant all three girls were singing loudly. With the energy inside the car pulsing, Lydia stepped on the gas and passed Stiles's Jeep, honking the horn as she went. The girls laughed as the boys all gaped at them. Though the back window Lily made sure to catch Isaac's eye and wink at him.

"I saw that," Lydia sang with a grin.

Lily shrugged with a grin of her own. "He's handsome.

"He's also single," Allison chimed in her two cents.

'Good to know,' Lily thought to herself.

Lydia's little blue car pulled up outside the bowling alley a full minute before the guys arrived. As soon as they were out of the Jeep the group ventured inside and paid for a couple rounds of bowling. They seemed to naturally split into three teams: Scott and Allison, Stiles and Lydia, and Issac and Lily.

"I'm going to be completely honest with you, Issac. I've only bowled once," she informed the tall werewolf as they picked out their balls. A glittery black one caught her gaze and she snatched it up.

Isaac smiled down at her as he picked a dark red ball. "I'm more than happy to teach you."

The game ended up being more joking and laughing than anyone actually paying attention to the scores, which was a relief for Lily. She was so ecstatic to have found a group of teenagers that she could be herself around that she hadn't even remembered to let Klaus know where she was. All of a sudden a prickling sensation erupted on the back of her neck and she knew he'd found her.

"Lily, I see you've made some friends," that smug voice broke through their laughter. She stood quickly and turned to face him, his eyes sizing up the group as they each stood as well. She knew he could tell that Scott and Isaac were werewolves just by the slight sneer on his lips as he looked at them.

"Klaus, I'm sorry I didn't call. I met these guys in school and asked them to show me around a little. Guys, this is my guardian, Klaus."

Klaus, thankfully, chose not to make too much of a scene. "We should be getting home, Lily." Ever the perceptive creature, he noted how your face fell just the slightest in disappointment. "Perhaps your friends would like to come over this weekend?"

Lily grinned and threw her arms around Klaus in a quick embrace. Turning back to the group of teenagers, she quickly bid them goodbye and promised to see them at school the following day. She sent Isaac a smile as Klaus placed a hand on her back to lead her towards the exit.

"Perhaps the dogs could bathe before they come over," he commented loudly enough that she knew Scott and Isaac would hear. She slapped a hand over her face and groaned. So much for not causing a scene.


	2. Chapter 2

"I swear he won't kill you guys," Lily promised as her new group of friends gave doubtful glances to each other. They were seated around a table in the school cafeteria. It was only her second day in Beach Hills High School and she was already apologizing for her overbearing sire. She loved Klaus dearly but he was absolutely _exhausting_ at times.

Isaac was the first to speak up, casually placing his arm on the back of the vampire's chair. "I say we check it out. If Lily says it'll be fine-"

"The _Original_ vampires, Isaac," Allison interrupted. All she had to do was mention the name 'Klaus' to her father and he'd given her a two-hour lesson on vampires, the Mikaelsons taking up half of it. Needless to say, there were a few negative points made by the seasoned hunter.

Stiles nodded along. "I don't know about you guys, but I like my heart right where it is- _inside_ my chest."

"They aren't like they used to be," Lily piped up, defending her adoptive family. Allison raised her eyebrows. "Okay, they aren't _as bad_ as they used to be," she amended quietly.

"Derek said we should steer clear," Scott added solemnly.

Lily nodded with a frown. "I understand. If if was the other way around I'm sure Klaus would be having a fit over me going to a house filled with wolves."

"I'll come over," Isaac announced suddenly, to which his pack began protesting immediately.

"Are you crazy?!" Stiles shouted, drawing a few curious gazes from their classmates.

"Isaac," Scott said lowly, warning on his face. He may not be the alpha of the pack but he sure knew how to act like one.

Allison rolled her eyes at the blonde werewolf. "Didn't you hear anything that my dad said? They could compell you to do anything they want and you wouldn't even know it."

"Then I guess you guys will have to come along to make sure I'm safe," he replied cheekily, a smug grin on his face. Lily slowly felt herself grinning as well and looked earnestly at the rest of her friends.

"Looks like we're going to the Mikaelsons' house," Lydia spoke up, breaking her quiet observation.

* * *

"This right," Lily directed as Lydia drove towards her home. It was a beautiful Victorian-style home set outside of the main town, giving the vampires living within a decent amount of privacy.

"Huh," Lydia commented as she parked beside the three other vehicles in the driveway. "This house has always been empty. How did your guardian mangage to buy it?"

"He's always owned it," Lily answered with a smile. Back when Beacon Hills was just starting to come up Klaus had decided to build one of his several homes on the mystical land. It'd been a few centuries since the Original family graced the west coast with their presence so they decided it was the perfect place to relocate with Lily.

As the teens spilled from the cars, Lily stepped up to Isaac and grabbed one of his large hands. "Thank you," she whispered with a smile, tilting her head to look up at him.

He smiled shyly back at her and gently squeezed her hand. "No problem. Just don't eat us, okay?"

" _They're_ safe. I can't make any promises about you, though," she flirted with a wink, causing him to stumble over his words as he tried to come up with a witty reply. With a giggle Lily turned and skipped up the walkway.

The front door opened just as they reached the porch, revealing a smirking Klaus. "How was school, love?" he asked as she embraced him. He looked over her shoulder and flashed his fangs at the rest of the teens. "I see you brought home supper."

Lily pulled away and slapped his chest, glaring up at him. "Stop that."

With a chuckle he backed up with his hands in the air, surrendering to his progeny. "I'll be on my best behavior. In fact, I'm heading out for the evening. Something's come up."

She sent him a questioning look as she led her friends into the house. He simply shook his head, silently telling her not to worry. "Do try to keep the house in order, darling. No dogs on the furniture."

Lily opened her mouth to chastise him again but he was gone with a blur, the door opening and shutting quickly in his wake. She groaned inwardly and turned to face her guests, all of them wearing a differing face of either irritation or shock.

"He's a little rough around the edges at first," she said with a nervous chuckle. She dashed to the kitchen with her enhanced speed and reappeared with an armful of sodas and snacks. "You guys like video games?"

"This is our media room," Lily announced as she flicked the lights of the large room on.

"Seriously?" Stiles asked, his eyes wide as he looked at the huge television mounted on the wall, the sofa that was big enough to fit twenty people, and every gaming console you could dream of hooked up neatly.

Isaac made his way to the wall of shelves that held games and movies, his finger moving along the titles. He grabbed a game and held it up to the other two males in the room. "This isn't even out yet."

Lily grinned, happy that they weren't thinking about her family anymore. "There are some perks to living forever. So, we just going to stand around or are we going to have an epic gaming battle?"

The next couple of hours flew by with a lot of laughing, shouting, play-fighting and a firm line drawn between two teams: guys versus girls. Allison was surprisingly good at the fighting games, even if she'd never played them before, and Lydia dominated the games that required careful planning. As hard as the boys tried, they couldn't quite top the girls' skills. As a prize, the girls chose which movie to watch. With a little gesturing from Stiles, Lydia pulled the first Star Wars movie from the shelf and popped it into player.

Everyone settled on the couch while Lily turned the lights off. As she made her way back to her seat she was surprised to be yanked down against a muscular body, an arm draped over her shoulders. She looked up at Isaac with wide eyes, a blush spreading across her cheeks at their proximity. He smirked down at her and allowed his fingers to draw patterns on her bare arm, eyes moving back to the screen.

Lily tried her hardest to pay attention to the movie, she really did. But with Isaac's warm body pressed up to her and his smell overwhelming her, by the middle of the film all she could hear was his heartbeat thumping in her ears. It was like a dinner bell being rung and she had to move or she was going to lose control. She attempted to look casual as she stood from the couch, quietly excusing herself.

Exiting the room with a gasp for air that didn't smell like the werewolf, Lily closed the door and pressed her forehead against the wall to calm down. She took deep, necessary breaths. In and out. In and out. The desire to feed was almost gone when the door opened and she was assaulted with _him_.

"Lily, are you okay?" Isaac asked, reaching an arm out to her.

"Stop," she gasped and turned away from him, her hands covering her face. She could feel him slowly walk in front of her before his strong hands grasped her wrists and pried them from her face. She slowly opened her eyes to look at him, knowing that the veins would be starting to turn black in her hunger. Her fangs were poking out from her mouth, pricking her lips and drawing drops of blood before they healed instantly.

"You're hungry," he said, and she was surprised to hear how casual he sounded. There was no fear or revulsion. Just an observation.

"I'm sorry," she said with a shake of her head. He surprised her further by actually _laughing._

"For what? You can't control it anymore than I control how the moon affects me. It's just something we have to live with." He grasped her hands in his and tugged her forward so their bodies were almost touching.

"W-what are you doing?" Lily asked nervously.

"Was that offer of turning me into a snack all talk or are you going to do something about it?" His voice had become lower and his eyes were shining amber as his wolf began to emerge.

Lily gaped at him for a moment, not completely comprehending the meaning of his words, before in dawned on her that he was actually offering himself to her to feed upon. "You would do that? You-You barely know me. I could lose control. I could accidentally kill you," she stumbled over her words before his finger landed on her lips, shushing her.

"Let's just say I like to live dangerously. Besides, you need to eat. But if you'd rather pass..." Isaac loosened his grip on her hands and began to step away.

Instinctively Lily pulled him back. "Let's go to my room," she said and pulled him through the house and up to the second floor. By the time they burst into her room she was tugging his sweatshirt over his head. He almost ripped it in his haste to remove the clothing and didn't resist in the slightest when she pushed him down onto her bed.

"You smell amazing," she groaned as she ran her nose along his pulse point. He moaned beneath her, hands grasping her hips tightly. She allowed her tongue to taste his skin, quickly at first and then again, slowly savoring the saltiness and musk that was Isaac. "This is going to hurt at first," she warned, her fangs scraping his skin.

"Do it," he whispered, his voice husky with desire.

Just as Lily was about to sink her fangs into his flesh, a rough hand grabbed her by the back of her shirt and yanked her from the bed. She turned to hiss at the intruder, only to come eye-to-eye with Elijah.

"Lily, what do you think you're doing?" he calmly asked, eyes taking in the gasping werewolf on the bed.

"I-I-I was just..." she muttered, knowing she was in trouble and trying desperately to find an excuse that may save her.

Isaac found his voice before she could come up with something. "I asked her to," he said as he stood from the bed. When Elijah quirked his head to the side Isaac lost some of his nerve. "Sir."

Elijah considered his response for a moment. "Why?"

"Well, she was hungry and... I like her," Isaac said, a light blush touching his cheeks.

Lily grinned and bounced lightly on her heels. "That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard!"

"Oh, to be young again," Elijah drawled, acting as if he was uninterested though there was a sparkle in his eyes. "Very well, carry on." He turned and walked to the door. He paused on the way out and looked back at the pair. "Lily, if you lose control and kill him I'm going to be very disappointed."

When the door closed the tone in the room was much different than it had been minutes earlier. If felt like they'd had cold water thrown on them, snapping them out of their hormone-induced craze.

"Are you still-?"

Lily nodded. "But I think I'll grab a bag from the kitchen for now. I appreciate the offer, and I plan on taking it, but I'd rather have more privacy next time."

"So there's going to be a 'next time'?" Isaac asked, all cocky swagger as he followed her out of the bedroom.

* * *

A/N: So what do you guys think? Drop me some reviews, please! :)


End file.
